This application claims priority of 198 60 741.5, filed in Germany on Dec. 30, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a clamping holder for flexible lines, particularly for current-carrying lines in mechanical weaving looms.
Clamping holders or clamps for flexible lines are generally known as seen in DE-PS 692 152 which relates to a line clamp with a clamp bottom part and a clamp top part. The line clamp is capable of clamping two parallel-extending lines. The clamping effect is achieved by a sleeve-type slotted extension existing on the clamp top part which engages in a recess of the clamp bottom part and can be fixedly clamped into the recess by way of a wedge-type nut which can be tightened by a screw. In addition to the manufacturing expenditures for the clamp top part, such a line clamp requires the devices (screw and wedge-type nut) which generate the clamping effect. The mounting and demounting of the line clamp also requires a comparatively large amount of time.
DE-GM 18 44 454 shows a clamp for holding rigid or bendable rod-shaped or tube-shaped parts on flat profiles or L-profiles. The clamping of the tube-shaped part also takes place by a screw acting upon a disk. This design has the same disadvantages as the line clamp of the above-mentioned configuration shown in DE-PS 692 152. In fact, the former has even more disadvantages because the clamp disk according to the DE-GM 18 44 454 is only capable of clamping a single tube-type part.
DE-GM 16 55 715 shows a wire clamp which consists of a base plate and a clamping saddle. For clamping several wires on the base plate, the clamping saddle is connected with the base plate under a moderate screw-down pressure. The object of this design does not do without the screwing-together of the clamping saddle and the base plate. This design therefore does not avoid a relatively time-consuming mounting of the clamping saddle.
In mechanical weaving looms, for example, it is required that, during an article change or for maintenance purposes, flexible lines are laid and, in the process, held such that they meet the special conditions on the mechanical weaving loom. During a change of the looming width (woven textile width), for example, the current-carrying lines of a movable weft stop guard must be caused to follow during its position change, and specifically such that the laying system of the lines is maintained. This following of the lines requires considerable expenditures for the detaching of the lines from their laying position and for the new fastening.